Sweet Girl to Strong Boss
by Pass The Message
Summary: Reborn was thinking how big Iemitsu screwed up regarding information about his daughter Tsuna. He got features wrong, personality wrong AND abilities WRONG! He wanted to count one to ten before going back to Italy and throw him off a building but for now, job comes first. Fem!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Info! A Breaking Boss

Since arriving in Japan...

Reborn, who was tasked by Vongola Nono Timoteo to raise Sawada Tsuna into the next Vongola Boss, read the files over the plane.

This was to his knowledge as he had a photo of a young girl to boot with light brown hair and eyes. For privacy reasons, its in Japanese for identity protection while in the plane.

* * *

><p>名前: 沢田 繋七<br>年: 十三  
>性: 女<br>出生年月日: 十月 十四  
>血液型: A型<br>人格: 陽気でのんき  
>背: 160cm<br>重: 46.5kg  
>慰: 花を植えるテレビを見て、料理を学ぶ、漫画を読んで<br>好き: お菓子、ベーキング、条約に行く、何でもかわいいと認める  
>嫌い: グリニッジ人、いじめ、スパイシーで苦い食べ物、バグ、怖い見える何か<br>母: 沢田 奈々  
>父: 沢田 家光<p>

* * *

><p>With this character profile in hand, he watched over the Sawada Residence for a month. Iemitsu told him what he knew through his wife...on the VERY RARE INSTANCES he phones home, so no doubt his info is OUTDATED but he relies on such when he last phoned...<strong>five years ago<strong>. Yes, the man is paranoid and feared his calls might be traced, but he really should find other means to communicate, right?! People change over time!

Sighing, he would update the info himself with his own observations.

Upon starting his stalking, he saw that the girl's hair is golden blonde like her father's, she has bright orange-ish brown eyes and fair skin. She's like Giotto turned female for crying out loud but at least her face was clearly feminine. Somewhat a looker. Her thick hair went past her waist and the thick mop is a natural Sawada trait...hence when the sons of the family have their hair short, it spikes and well...bushy-spiky was the best way to describe it. The girl clearly tried to make it thinner by cutting it into a hime cut and somewhat succeeded although the strands framing her cheeks frayed a bit.

Personality? Not what its written...sure she smiles at Nana but in a more polite, demure way. Well, people grow up over time don't they?

Meals...clearly vegetarian and seafood oriented.

He tracked her down to school...her school is Namimori Middle School...

At school, she's very popular with the boys, and hated by a lot of girls as a result and it reflects on treatment. He could see that his student is forcing herself to stay strong but despite her admirers, she was all alone and lonely. So much for cheerfulness...

But she could clearly sense ill intent.

In her lockers where her other uniforms are ruined along with papers saying cruel things and inside slippers swarming with caterpillars, in her chair which was damaged enough to ensure she falls, desk drawer that had bugs...

Her senses are highly tuned and oiled.

Its like, her Hyper Intuition is unlocked!

But this also appears to be a daily, freaking routine he oughta take photos and videos of evidences of malicious bullying.

Lunch time...

Her bento is vegetarian, tofu and fish. She would eat at the rooftop, and carrying her school bag with her, most likely in fear that her things will get stolen or destroyed, etc. Then after school, she would go home as if nothing ever happened.

What a strong girl.

But she's reaching her limits. Clearly. At this rate, before he could mold her into an ideal boss, she would break first from bullying.

So he sent all he amassed for a month to the Principal and every teacher in school and labeled by date and time of the incidents, and let nature take its course.

With so much evidences, and Tsuna finally confronting her tormentors with her mother when a huge PTC was called...Nana wailed as to why didn't her daughter say anything while angry parents raved at their daughters for their malicious behavior and they didn't raise them to be that way. With such a black record due to evidences clearly taken by a third party who cares, most of them will have trouble going to find a high school willing to accept them now!

Word easily spread of the incident and Reborn knew he had to keep taping until the bullying stops. Looks like teaching her will have to wait a bit, and somehow lead Nana to a best counselor money could buy for Tsuna. That, and send the bill to Iemitsu. Oooh Iemitsu's gonna throw a bitch fit...that, and he asked Colonello to keep videotaping until it sinks in that culprits WILL BE CAUGHT for them to stop. At this rate, he wouldn't have time to do his job!

Colonello was shocked with why he was called for, either.

He agreed and he hated the case already...and at CEDEF, Iemitsu's subordinates HAD to hold him back from rushing to Japan and committing bloody murder.

Finally, Reborn will be able to do his job as tutor with Colonello as a trusty watch...

xxx

Sawada Residence...

Sawada Nana took to watching her daughter more as a result of the bomb. She had no idea as Tsuna put up a strong front and despaired that she wouldn't say anything until a 'mysterious samaritan' spilled more than just beans. She took to great efforts to make her daughter smile and spent more time with her at home over a parent-child bonding.

Reborn reported that until Tsuna emotionally and psychologically recovers, he could not on good conscience, dump the Mafia issue on her just yet. They would have to wait a bit.

This was Reborn's Decision.

'So that's what you decided, kora?' Colonello asked his fellow Arcobaleno who sighed.

'Yeah.' said Reborn. 'She needs to heal first before we tell her she's our next boss.'


	2. The Sight of a Bullied Girl

The Sight of a Bullied Girl

Two months since then, and Colonello keeps on sending stuff to the Principal...

Reborn paid the Sawadas a visit, intending on starting his new job and he introduced himself to the Sawadas as a 'tutor sent by Iemitsu to help Tsuna get over her social issues'.

The two females were SKEPTICAL, but welcomed him at home anyway...

'Hey, did daddy really send you?' Tsuna asked Reborn, a bit skeptical.

'Well, when he got wind of the incident, his workmates had to hold him back from committing bloody murder after rushing to Japan which was his intention.' Reborn told her much to her disbelief. 'He sent a watcher to catch what goes on and send to the principal instead. I on the other hand, am your tutor. From my observations of you, you're really popular but no real friends. You'd rather avoid everyone.'

'Well...I tried to be honest.' Tsuna sighed in exhaustion. Her exhaustion showing in her eyes. 'I tried to be the popular kid but my gut instinct says they're with me but don't really care for me. My instincts tell me to do this and that...and its never failed me not even once. I thought I was psychic but impossible. If I was, I could see ghosts or other paranormal stuff like in movies, right?' Reborn sweatdropped. 'But its how I learned that...I'm so alone and people around me would just use me. I don't really...have friends.' she said sadly. 'I'm popular with boys right now but I'm just a conquest with bragging rights since I'm the best-looking girl in school. After that, nothing...girls hate me because boys, some of whom their crushes adore me. I tried befriending some girls but...'

'Then just forget them, Tsuna.' said Reborn. 'For now...love yourself.' he advised. 'If you don't love yourself by taking care of both body, mind and heart, you'll be unable to move on, you know.'

'Sou ne...I guess I have only you and mom for now.' Tsuna laughed sadly. 'And then no one after that.'

'Now then, tell me everything about yourself.' Reborn instructed. 'You're shockingly physically fit judging by how your arms and legs look.'

'Oh this? I took martial arts classes without telling mom...I pretended I went to a Dance Class.' said Tsuna sheepishly and Reborn looked at her as if she grew a second head. 'I was hoping that being strong would stop bullying but I learned that bullying attacks me inside not outside...it was of no help at all but I still continued.' she said. 'With all the cruel things said to me, I learned that due to my looks bad people would exploit me.'

'So what martial arts did you learn?'

'Eto...Jeet Kune Do and then I watch videos on Youtube to learn other tricks and I take what I can do and chuck what I can't.' said Tsuna, fiddling with her fingers shyly. 'I worked hard until its like in the videos...hard and strong. It wasn't easy...'

Again, Reborn stared at her.

'Show me.'

And so outside...

Reborn wanted to grin oh-so-badly as he watched Tsuna's skill level with the moves she's trained herself in. All she needed now, was fighting experience! Afterall, what good are moves if you can't even use them properly in a real fight, right? 'Hoho...Tsuna!'

'Hai?' Tsuna gasped out after showing her tutor everything.

'First step of confidence training: getting used to your moves in a real simulated situation...blocking and parrying projectiles using ALL your moves. One move per projectile so you're also going to think of a strategy in deflecting them with your attacks at the same time!' he instructed. 'Prepare yourself because I'll get stuff ready by tomorrow.'

'H-hai...' Tsuna squeaked out. Her tutor will teach her how to refine them for real...which isn't so bad, right?

Famous last words...

Next day...outside Namimori Town in a clearing, Reborn somehow managed to acquire leather-padded rocks the size of bowling balls. 'S-sensei?' Tsuna sweatdropped as there's a huuuuge pile...easily by hundreds. 'How did you...do this?' she looked from bottom to up.

'Training part 1 and you have a week to get used to fighting off projectiles...and speed increases, so use that intuition of yours.' Reborn chuckled. 'Begin!'

Tsuna saw pure hell as she never thought a toddler tutor...can strongly kick those padded rocks at her!

'Kyaaaa!'

'Remember Tsuna! A week! I better see good results!' and continuing onslaught of rocks forced Tsuna's body to learn hard and well

If training part 1 is padded rocks, part 2 was without pads(and it hurts worse) and she has to smash them and endure the pain on her fists and legs in order to train her muscles there. She knew martial arts, she has to master them too as step 1 in her confidence that she's now strong. Strong in self-defense, and emotionally strong thanks to her mother.

Part 2 would be to have a friend in school. And true friends at that. Once that is settled in, Reborn felt he can drop 'it' on her.

He also phoned for a certain individual to come over as well. Once these two weeks are over, she's damn well ready for him!

xxx

End of two weeks.

'Tenkousei wo shoukaisuru.' said the homeroom teacher as a good-looking somewhat-Japanese guy with silver hair came into the classroom. His eyes are Japanese but everything else is foreign. Bishounen! 'This is Gokudera Hayato-kun. His family moved from Italy to here, so be accommodating due to culture clash. Please sit anywhere you like.'

Tsuna wondered what to do.

This guy wasn't like her peers.

He won't use her but he's also a lonely soul just like her...its what her instincts tell her. But...how to approach this grumpy-looking guy, when her social skills are ZERO?

But around lunch time...she felt a great urge to skip study period and just stay on the grounds...and she wondered why.

Its not like she has a reason to stay in Study Period anyway, not when she has high grades...

'Hey, Sawada-chan.' Baseball Star and popular boy Yamamoto Takeshi approached her. Tsuna looked up to him considering she was sitting down. 'I uh...need some neutral ears...' he said sheepishly yet with a sad smile. 'Would you...listen?'

'S-sure...what can I do for you?' Tsuna asked him shyly.

'Well...' Yamamoto scratched the back of his head. 'Baseball's not going well lately.' he sighed gloomily. 'Lately no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up...what should I do?'

Tsuna, having watched Baseball Tournaments with the school supporting their Namimori Team had observed them. And she knew the problem.

'Yamamoto-san, this is point-blank blunt advice for your sake.' said Tsuna seriously despite speaking in her usual gentle manner. But her severity alarmed him. 'As you know, in tournaments, schools come to watch and support their teams...and while everyone was cheering your name...I can see the effects it has on you. You're a talented baseball player capable of hitting homeruns, I applaud you for that but because of your ability, your teammates don't bother training anymore. Their skills don't improve one bit, while you constantly train to stay sharp making you do all the work, it's not fair!' she burst out, making Yamamoto do a double-take. 'They keep calling you their star but in reality they're heaping all the work on you while leeching off you! Then as the school cheers on the team, they take credit only you deserve because you do all the work! Because of all that pressure you naturally feel the urge to work harder and play your best, not seeing other things around you. And all that pressure is affecting your play without you noticing it as a result.'

'Yamamoto-san...there is no 'I' in a team. There's a 'We' because there's numbers in a team, each with their roles designed to cover for each other. But at this rate you're all alone. Only you're doing all the work while everyone else slacks off and enjoy stardom without putting any effort at all because they're making you do the work of nine people.' Tsuna shook her head. 'Because of that, you end up neglecting your school work...I bet that your grades are lower than theirs as a result, that's why its not fair for you...at this rate...you're steps ahead of me in breaking point...a few more and you'll really break.'

'S-Sawada-chan...' Yamamoto croaked out, wide-eyed. He never thought that the shy, bullied beauty saw things...differently. And how!

'Yamamoto-san...observe your usual surroundings or look back to the past through your memories...and you'll see what I mean.' said Tsuna. 'You'll see what I have seen...then its up to you. Its your decision. Do what you feel is best for yourself...and love yourself by taking care of yourself. Do what you really want to do after getting yourself free from the shackles and chains called 'peer pressure'. That is my advice as an...observant peer I guess?' Yamamoto smiled shakily at that. He had no idea what to feel but for some reason, her outburst struck him several times like a gong in his head.

'I guess I'll do some soul-searching after you said all that, Sawada-chan.' he said with a forced smile. 'Thank you.'

'You can thank me by setting yourself free and become a free man, Yamamoto-san.' said Tsuna with a weak smile. 'Be free and find real teammates who actually understands teamwork and team support.' Yamamoto thanked her again and ran off.

'So that's how you see things, kora.' Tsuna meeped as a blonde toddler showed up from the trees.

'Kyaaa! W-who're you?!' Tsuna squeaked out, seeing another fluent toddler blonde and dressed like a guerilla fighter. 'A-ano, are you another...genius baby tutor?' Colonello sweatdropped.

"What the hell is Reborn teaching this kid," he thought incredulously. 'Eh no. I'm here to watch over you at the school and report more bullying instances so Reborn's free to teach you, kora. I'm Colonello.' he introduced himself. 'Why are you here when you normally stay in the library for study period?'

'Well...I felt a strong nagging from my intuition to come here to this spot and stay here...I guess its for me to meet and talk to Yamamoto-san about his...problems.' said Tsuna shyly. 'I was...a little nervous talking to the most popular guy in school...and for him to approach me, not some best friend...I-I guess I'm kinda...overwhelmed?' she smiled nervously. 'And its...the first time someone talked to me in school that didn't involve trying to score a date for bragging rights...he really wanted help so I gave it all I got, Colonello-san.'

'Well, getting stronger takes baby steps, not huge steps. Little by little but worth a lot, kora.' Colonello smiled. 'Keep working on getting stronger, Tsuna. I'll go back to my post.' and he took off to the trees again.

'...well, my instincts stopped nagging me now...I better go to the library.' Tsuna turned around and as she walked, there's a skip in her steps.

xxx

At the rooftop...

Yamamoto listened over and over again to Tsuna's words by recalling their conversation...and looking down memory lane since the start of the year.

He found that Tsuna was right, try as he deny it to defend his teammates.

'...do the right thing huh?' he mused. 'Sounds easy but its really hard to do...' he sighed as he looked up at the sky. 'She saw what nobody ever saw...not even I did...I'm an idiot...but...how am I gonna do this?' He had no one to turn to in school...only Tsuna but she was bullied by girls daily for being admired by boys, he didn't want to be the cause of a new attack...she already did enough.


End file.
